Childhood
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: A collaboration of one-shots of the Percabeth kids. Nothing fancy :P
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own PJO and co, but any of my OCs from my other stories are mine.**

* * *

The Aphrodite children were really excited, for some bizarre reason unbeknownst to the rest of Camp, and they didn't let on as to why until lunchtime.

"Percabeth baby!" Piper exclaimed enthusiastically to the assembled demigods, practically bouncing on the soles of her feet. "They'll be here soon and I bet he's so cute!" She beamed around at them all seated in the dining pavilion.

"It's a boy?" Travis asked. "I thought it was a girl!"

"What's his name?" Someone else called. Piper pulled a face.

"I don't know. I was only told 'boy'."

"Bets on names!" The Stoll brothers cheered.

"Percy Junior!"

"Lou, what's his name?!" But the daughter of Poseidon stubbornly refused to conform, as expected. She hadn't told anyone the tot's name, not even Leo and he was her best friend.

Percy and Annabeth arrived on the hilltop an hour later, pushing a blue baby pram. Piper ran up to meet them and her laughter echoed down to the cabins.

Peering into the pram, the first thing she was a pair of big, grey eyes staring back at her. He had black hair, like his father, and much more than she had anticipated, with an identical grey steak to Percy.

"He's so tiny!"

"He _was _premature." Annabeth pointed out. Piper waggled her fingers at the baby, who reached up with a miniscule hand and grabbed her thumb with a strength that surprised her.

"What's his name? Percy Junior?"

"No, but Percy tried." Percy gave an angelic smile. "Have the Stolls been organizing bets?"

"Of course. Now, _tell me his name_." Piper hadn't meant to layer on the charmspeak, but her friends were being so stubborn! "Can I hold him?" She asked carefully, their dreamy expressions melting away. Percy smiled while Annabeth mocked contemplating the request, humming indecisively and smirking. "Oh, _please_! I'll kidnap him otherwise!"

"Hey, no kidnapping mini-me." Percy retorted lightly, but he seemed to trust her enough to free the infant from his swaddle of baby blue blankets. He was so small, like a baby doll, and she thought he weighed no more than a bag of sugar as he was set in her arms.

"Can I know his name now?"

"Tobias Christian Jackson."

"Ha! No-one won!" Tobias hiccoughed and whimpered. "No, ssh, I'm sorry." Piper soothed. "Auntie Piper will be quiet now." Tobias relaxed and stared up at her, kicking his small feet and jerkily waving his hands around. "Can I babysit? Like, forever?"

* * *

**There are more of these, but I'll post them over the next few days. Sorry it's so short, but the majority of them are, sadly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just spent the last hour looking for a video and I must have clicked on it like five times. I'm such an idiot.**

**To Awesome as Annabeth- I suppose Piper would make a pretty cool aunt and you're lucky you've got one in real life! Tobias sounds very familiar, I know! It's such a coincidence.**

* * *

The Percabeth baby was a huge hit around Camp. The bets on names were hastily discarded and replaced with what his first word would be; if he'd take after his mother with smarts, his father with sea powers or a mix of both; when he would reach milestones and when Percy would start training him.

At six months old, Tobias loved story-time with his mother and splashing about in the lake with his father. He could sit up unattended and rolled onto his front, but that was about it at the moment. He also had a wicked giggle about him, especially at someone else's expense.

"He's a little devil, isn't he?" Hazel smiled, Tobias sat in her lap and babbling away.

""Not all the time." Jason replied. "But he definitely can be."

"Ee!" Tobias chimed, holding out his pudgy hands, flexing his small fingers. He had spotted a tennis ball and now wanted it. Piper rolled it towards him and he halfway tumbled from Hazel's lap to grab it. He laughed happily, turning the ball over and over in his hands rather clumsily.

"He's definitely Percy all over again."

"Last time I checked, _Sparky_, I don't drool and eat tennis balls." Jason smiled up at his cousin calmly.

"Ah!" Tobias dropped the ball and threw his hands up to Percy.

"Ah to you too." Hazel passed Tobias up to her cousin. "Being good?" Tobias gurgled, beating his small hands lightly on his father's chest. Percy just hummed, as though he understood his son's incoherent chatter. "Thanks for watching him."

"Our pleasure!" Hazel beamed, springing to her feet and dusting herself down. "He can be a right sweetheart." She chucked Tobias under the chin, said her goodbyes and left the Poseidon cabin.

"_Please_ let me adopt him." Piper begged. Percy shook his head, smiling. Piper sulked instantly, pouting. Jason chuckled, rising and leading her from Cabin Three.

Tobias yawned as the door clicked softly shut.

"Nap time." But Tobias had already nodded off against Percy's shoulder.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it was all I wrote. There are a few more afterwards, longer and not so. I'll post them over a couple of days though so that they last a bit longer and I get time to write more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Awesome as Annabeth- no, I don't have aunts like her. I don't really get to see my aunts, but when I do it's with this 'disappointed scowl' sometimes :'( Tobias sounds SO familiar, I just can't think where I've heard it before! He's only angelic in his infant years. The rest are screwed! :D Updating now!**

* * *

"Percy, where's Tobias?" Percy grinned and turned to look back at the entrance of the dining pavilion. Annabeth moved to his side and watched as her year old son tottered forward shakily.

"Walked all the way from my cabin." Percy said proudly. "Only fell three times." Annabeth with an equal pride, jumping forward and scooping her son up, throwing him in the air and catching him in her arms.

"You're so clever!" She praised. He seemed to understand that, grinning broadly and giggling, clapping his hands.

"Squirtface is walkin' then?" Tobias waved wildly at his aunt, babbling. "Said anythin' yet?"

"Just baby gibberish." Percy answered, eyeing his son. "Say 'Daddy'."

"No, say 'Mommy'." Tobias looked from one parent to the other, completely baffled. He turned back to his aunt, holding his hands out to her over his mother's shoulder.

"L-" He began haltingly.

"No!" His parents protested.

"Lau-" Tobias paused. "Lau… La…" He sent Louisa a quizzical look. "Lou!" He laughed. "Lou, Lou, Lou!"

"Percabeth baby's first word!" Piper gushed, appearing out of nowhere as she so often did lately.

"It's not a word, it's a name." Percy mumbled, miffed. Annabeth let Tobias go to his aunt and he happily chanted the shortened version of her name.

"Good Squirtface," Louisa smiled grimly, gently placing a hand over her nephew's mouth, "Now shush." Tobias's eyes glinted cheekily and she withdrew her hand instantly, protesting incoherently in disgust and wiping her hand on Tobias's small face.

"He licked you, didn't he?" Percy smirked. "Taught him that myself."

"How generous." Louisa muttered sarcastically, returning her nephew to her brother.

* * *

**These ones will generally be short, but I hope they're OK! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after Tobias's first word, Annabeth announced she was pregnant, which sent the Aphrodite cabin into a dither. Percy was so excited it had even affected _Louisa_.

"What 'big brother'?" Tobias asked carefully.

"Like, I'm Auntie Lou's big brother." Percy explained gently, but Tobias still looked confused. "You could have your own little brother or sister."

"Sister?"

"Auntie Lou is my sister and I'm her brother."

"Be big boy like me?"

"No. It's a baby. You were this big," Percy held his hands up, not far from each other, "when you were born. We'll get another one."

"Brother?"

"Or sister."

"Sister girl. Boy better." Tobias scanned his surroundings. "Where baby?"

"In Mommy's tummy."

"She eat baby?" He looked horrified. "She eat me?"

"No, no. No." Percy chuckled. "She won't eat you. And she didn't eat the baby either." Tobias relaxed slightly and smiled.

"I be big brother!"

* * *

**I updated Snow Fairy by the way! It wasn't much, but it was something! :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**To Awesome as Annabeth- yeah, disappointed scowl. If they love me anyway, they've got a funny way of showing it. That's where I've heard of it! Tobias is from **_**Divergent**_**. I should have named him Percabeth? Emojis are amazing, I use them pretty much all the time. And yeah, Annabeth's a baby eater.**

* * *

Percabeth baby Number Two was also a boy, much to Tobias's delight.

"He tiny!"

"So were you!"

"Not that tiny!" Tobias tumbled onto his mother's hospital bed from his father's arms, crawling forward to peer at the miniscule blue bundle in Annabeth's arms. "Eyes like mine! Look, Daddy!" Percy moved closer and saw that the infant was staring at Tobias with equally silver eyes. "Hello, baby!" The baby blinked at him. "He no talk?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"In a while." Annabeth smiled tiresomely. "Do you want to hold him?" Tobias nodded eagerly. Annabeth motioned for him to sit still, leaning forward to place the new baby in her son's hold.

"He Tobias too?"

"No." Percy and Annabeth exchanged smiles. "He's called Max."

"Max…" Tobias tested the name. "I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**To Awesome as Annabeth- proud of me for what exactly? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll get used to the 'mystery'. Your friend sounds like a right brain box! Can she do my exams too? I'm better at Ancient History instead of History- I like Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, all that, for some immensely strange reason I can't understand :P But being compared to a foot is a new one, I haven't had that comparison before O.o And it's Sebastian, Tyler's younger brother. Not sure who Steve is :D**

* * *

Tobias grew into being a fantastic big brother. He was happy to run around and collect things required to care for Max and play peekaboo and he could even stop Max crying. He would also sit and cha to Max about everything and anything, telling stories that he had been told; stories about his day and trying to teach Max his numbers and letters. Percy and Annabeth were amazed that Tobias could sit there for hours on end, just chatting away, and not show a single sign of his heavy ADHD.

"Mammy, you teach me to read?"

"Already?" Annabeth was silently proud, biting her lip to conceal a matching smile. _Maybe Tobias was like her after all…_

"I run out of stories to tell Mam. You always read good ones." He paused looking sheepish. "I can't read."

"You will though. Go and get a book and I'll read to you." Tobias beamed and toddled off.

"Did he just say he wants to read?" Percy asked incredulously.

"So he can tell Max more stories."

"Awwwww!" Hazel voiced. "That's so cute!"

"I know I am, thank-you." Percy shone a cheeky smile. Hazel flushed red, glaring at him and fanning herself.

"Not you, _Tobias_!"

"I'm just teasing you, Hazel." Percy caught her in a brotherly hug. She stubbornly refused to return it, but she eventually calmed.

* * *

**I've got a poll up. Please go and vote! You've got until Sunday! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**To ladyandromeda465- If you want a baby Tobias though, you'd have to get in line. Elmlea has set her eyes on him already :P **

**To Awesome as Annabeth- Too much mystery, it's making my brain hurt (not a word). She won't tell you who she really is? What? O.o No cheating? Oh my gods, how does she do it? (Not that I cheat, I **_**never**_** cheat!) Gauss test? Nope, I'm confused now, what's a Gauss test? Ancient History- Classics, I think. I asked if we could do that, but we've done the English Reformation and the Slave Trade (such amazing topics). I'd love to do Ancient History though! OK, no worrying about the foot joke (I can take any more confusion :P ) Who's Steve? Do I have a Steve? Poor Sebby! And poor Tyler! Why am I such a mean writer?! ( :D )**

* * *

Tobias was ADHD and dyslexic, but he really did try to learn to read. He would sit with Max and show him all the pictures in the book while slowly reading, Annabeth nearby to correct mistakes.

It was no surprise that Max's small face would light up and he would babble happily whenever Tobias came into his line of sight. Tobias was Max's best friend and it appeared that it was only for Tobias Max would do anything.

Such as sitting up, reaching for things, crawling and uttering his first word; "To'ias."

The books, toys and blanket Tobias had been laden down with crashed to the floor and he rushed to Max's baby chair. "To'ias!" Max laughed, hands out to his brother. Tobias grasped Max's hand, beaming. "To'ias!"

"Are any of our kids going to say 'Daddy' first?"

"Or 'Mommy'." Annabeth countered. "And _how_ many kids are you planning on?" Percy shrugged noncommittally, but his eyes burned hopefully.

"I dunno, six? Maybe seven." Annabeth stared at him, agape and incredulous. He gave a honeyed smile and a small wave. "Hi."

"You're killing me."

* * *

**To'ias! **


	8. Chapter 8

**To Awesome as Annabeth- yes, my brain hurt, OK? And I've got two exams coming up; both two hours long! I need a non-hurting brain preferably :P Daughter of Zeus? Uh oh, we're in trouble… and vice-president? Dam, she's doing well! Yeah, I don't like the sound of this Gauss test thingy. Too many questions. I think for History, it should include Ancient History as an option, 'cos it's all history at the end of the day. We did Egyptians, like, four times in the same primary school. Good, but I prefer the Greeks and Romans. The only Athens! My gods, poor you! I'd have joined you- fangirls all the way! Hey, less sarcasm. I'm meant to be revising, so be grateful I'm putting my future on the line for you or some rubbish like that that my stupid teachers will badger me for… Don't know Steve. I can't remember :D And J.K Rowling! How could you forget her? **

**To ThatFanWarrior- Thank you! And as for the pronunciation of Callum- I say 'Cal-um'. I didn't know there were other ways of saying it. You have an awesome day too! :D**

* * *

Tobias and Max were now, quite happily, chasing each other around the living room, playing Tag. Max had progressed really well, scrambling up on the sofa and jumping over the back of it to tackle Tobias to the floor.

"I look away for two seconds and you try to _kill _yourself!" Annabeth pulled Max from Tobias. Her eldest son was unhurt, but a bit dazed with an amused smile playing on his lips. Max was wriggling and kicking his legs, trying to break free from his mother. "What in Hades' name were you _doing_?"

"Demigod and monster!" At 'monster', Max started growling. "Max is the monster. I was demigod like you and Daddy!"

"That's nice, Tobias, but you two are going to hurt yourselves. Max, will you stop fighting?!" She dropped Max on the sofa. He lay on his back, squirming and growling at the ceiling.

"We be demigods too?" Tobias asked eagerly.

"Maybe when you're older."

"How old?"

"Just older. _Max_!" Max fell silent and stared at her with stubborn, stormy grey eyes. "Shush."

"Why?" Max was a bit more defiant than Tobias, much more of a risk-taker. Vaulting sofas, for instance.

"_Because_," Annabeth stressed the word with enough force for some of the rebelliousness to melt from Max's eyes, "_I said so_."

"You in trouble." Tobias smirked. Max twisted and launched himself at Tobias just as Percy walked in.

"I knew I should have called in sick." He smiled.

"It's your turn!" Annabeth stepped over her wrestling sons and headed towards the master bedroom. "I'm going on strike!"

"That bad?"

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth sighed sarcastically, "_that_ bad." And she closed the door, leaving her husband to deal with their two ADHD sons.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've run out of prewritten ones after this, so if I don't update it as often, I'm sorry. I've major writer's block on pretty much everything lately…**

**Also- I'm reading TFIOS. I know about Augustus because some idiot on Facebook posted spoilers, but the thing that gets me is that Peter van Houten guy or however you spell his last name. He's a jerk. **

**To Evan Brady- thank you! :D **

**To Awesome as Annabeth- The ocean floats my boat. I don't even have a boat. I have SHIPS AND OTPS! Oooh, what's her Fanfiction name? I'm going to annoy her now :D Oh my gods, Hunter of Artemis! That'd be so cool, just running around firing 'arrows into the sunset' for eternity. And no guys either! Fictional characters don't really count, do they? O.o Yeah, I don't think the spider thing was going to work, but A for effort! I don't think I've taken that test before, so I've no idea what I am. I'll have to take that later. DH is Deathly Hallows, right? If so, poor Fred indeed D:**

* * *

"Oh _no_."

"Are you OK?" Percy's voice called from the other side of the door, concern deep in his tone. She stepped out to meet him, seeing a stack of washed and iron clothes and towels in his arms.

"I'm pregnant." And if this baby was anything like the terrors she already had, she was going to have to get used to prison stripes.

Percy didn't seem to have that worry, grinning excitedly.

"I'd hug you if I could!" Instead, he twisted and kissed her full on the mouth. "This is so cool!"

"Where are we going to put another baby?"

"Oh, we'll think of something." He dumped the washing in her arms and darted off, calling for his two sons.

"I didn't do it!" Tobias replied instantly.

"He did!" Max said at the same time.

"Did what? Ugh, it doesn't matter!" And Percy told them that they were going to be big brothers. Tobias, instantly, understood, cheering happily and doing a celebration lap of their apartment. Max needed a bit of an explanation, but he soon shared Tobias's delight.

After doing his own happy run around their home, Max returned to Percy, suddenly anxious.

"What if I not good big brother?"

"You will be." Percy assured.

"Like Tobias?"

"Not necessarily like Tobias; you're different." Max bit his bottom lip uncertainly. "In a good way obviously. If you were all the same, we'd go mad."

"I thought you were mad?" Tobias asked, materialising from thin air. Percy grabbed him and Max and stood.

Annabeth chose then to come downstairs and froze on the bottom step, bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"Something mad."

"We gonna be big brothers!" Tobias cheered, oblivious to being in his father's underarm hold. Max was trying to wriggle free, but Percy tightened his grip on him, making sure he didn't fall. "It's gonna be cool! Right, Max?"

"Um…"

"Can't wait!" Tobias translated happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Robyn Clase- I'll try my best! :D **

**To Awesome as Annabeth- DOES THE CYCLOPS IN YOUR CLASS LIKE PEANUT BUTTER? And I have loads of OTPS, that's so unfair! I wasn't really going to annoy her… just say hello, because I'm lovely like that :P Does 'trouble' equal 'mental institute'? :3 Aphrodite's kids don't really get involved though, do they? They just kinda sit to the side styling their hair. I'm Divergent too! With… every faction apparently… is that good or bad? But the highest were Abnegation and Dauntless! That's good, right? What is it with sarcastic people on here? First Elmlea, then you- I'm being cornered here! There's only so much sarcasm I can use! :P And I'd **_**totally**_** resurrect Voldemort! More Piper- OK, I'll see what I can do. I've got the stupidest amount of writer's block at the moment…**

**To chipmunksarecool- first, yes they definitely are, I love your name! Second, thank you so much! I'll do my best to continue, but as you might have read above, I've got big writer's block (so unfair…) Thank you again!**

* * *

"Annabeth, stop fretting. It's not good for my nephew." Piper examined a sandwich carefully and, satisfied that there wasn't any meat, she took a huge bite. "'It 'n' e' 'om'hin'." Annabeth frowned at her. Piper stared at her in disbelief, her shoulders slouching. "_I said_," She directed a stern look at her best friend, "Sit down and eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Pfft." Piper threw the crusts at Annabeth, who caught them with demigod reflexes. "Right, what's the matter? You're no fun anymore." Annabeth crumbled the crusts in her hands, the fragments of bread pattering quietly to the floor. "I just vacuumed." Piper huffed.

"Whatever." Annabeth waved it away irritably, continuing her pacing. Piper pursed her lips and drew her phone from her pocket.

"I wonder what Percy would say to hear you're stressing out…"

"Don't!" Annabeth whirled around, her eyes fuming and promising murder. "_Don't ring him_!"

"What's happened then?" Piper set the phone on the table, placing her hand next to it. Annabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously and Piper made to get the phone again, her hand hovering over the cell.

Sighing, Annabeth collapsed into the armchair nearby, her head in her hand.

"I thought something was wrong." She started. "I… talked to Mom about it and… and…"

"And what?" Piper pressed. "He's OK, right?"

"Well, yeah. Mostly. It's just… he's…" Annabeth exhaled again, running her hands through her curls. Piper caught a glimpse of her stormy grey eyes, seeing the concern stirring the fierce colour. "He's autistic."

"So?" Annabeth looked away. "You're not getting rid of him, are you?" Piper sat up straighter. "Percy would be heart-broken!"

"Of course I'm not getting rid of him!" Annabeth snapped. "I just…" Her anger faded and her shoulders drooped in defeat, "don't know what to do…"

"Have you told Percy?" Piper questioned softly after a minute. Annabeth shook her head. "The baby will be _fine_, Annabeth. He's got you as his mother." Annabeth raised a quizzical look at her. "And Percy's there whenever you want to hit something." The daughter of Athena gave a soft laugh that was part sob. Piper threw her phone and it landed with a bounce on the sofa within arm's reach of Annabeth. "Ring him."

"I can't tell him over the _phone_."

"Ring him and meet him then." Annabeth watched the phone, chewing her lip, as though it would rear up and bite her head off. Eventually, she grudgingly picked the phone up and punched in Percy's number.

"Piper?"

"No, it's me."

"Oh." She heard Percy's smile in his tone. "Are you OK, Wise-Girl?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" He was suddenly urgent and she could envision him gripping his phone anxiously.

"Face to face. Where are you?"

"At home. Annabeth-"

"I'll be there in ten."

"But-" Annabeth cut off, tossing the phone aside and dropping her head in her hands.

"Annabeth, it'll be OK." Piper pushed herself up from her seat. "Percy will understand."

She had to drag Annabeth out forcibly by the arm and literally _threw_ her into the shotgun seat. "Put your belt on and get it together. You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Piper sat with Tobias and Max while Annabeth talked to Percy in the kitchen.

"Why is Mommy upset?" Tobias asked, getting up for the millionth time. Piper grabbed his arm and made him sit down again, much to his disapproval. He was insistent on trying to figure out what was going on, but Piper was under strict instructions to not let these two out of her sight.

"It's grown-up stuff, Tobias." He made a face.

"I hate grown-up stuff." Max nodded in agreement, but he more focused on playing a miniaturised version of Whack-A-Mole. Courtesy of Leo Valdez.

Piper had been right. Percy did understand, of course he would. He was probably the most understandable person here.

But he knew sod all about autism and went right on the case of researching it. Unfortunately, Annabeth had beat him to it, but he still got points for trying.

"Is baby OK?" Max asked distractedly, flattening a mole with the small mallet.

"He will be, don't worry."

"Why you upset then, Mommy?" Annabeth hesitated, a pause long enough to make Max look up from his game.

"It's just… the baby might be a little different."

"Daddy said different was good." Max smiled, like there wasn't anything to worry about save hitting moles in the face.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! I close it tomorrow evening! :D **


End file.
